naofumi dose want to be a hero
by i love you dritbag
Summary: "this world can go to hell for all I care" those were Naofumi words After being Framed for one of the worst crimes imaginable. With no desire to help people he swore that he would move to a different country and leave Japan completely behind. Watch as a regular person tries deal with corruption and make it out on next day,the more he hates the more his places grows.
1. prologue

"**we will now be arriving shortly**".  
The voice of the automatic train announcements woke up the sleeping boy from his slumber.  
Even after falling asleep he still felt no comfort in the real world or his dreams.  
Sleeping on a train was a common practice in Japan and while it was proven that no one will try to steal your luggage Naofumi held onto his bag.  
Looking out the train window he saw the concrete walls of the race past him.  
The chart that he was sharing whit other passengers was filled with well dressed businessman with a face mask over their mouth.  
They will probably going to work.  
To work in a Monday minimum wage job which probably didn't leave much room for friends or social interactions.  
(Lucky them) he thought.  
Somebody like him with his CV was permanently stained and he highly doubted if you could find a legitimate job hear.  
Ever since that bic-  
No.  
That slut had came in to my life this whole world's been against me.  
He remember look on his parents face when he asked them to please believe him.  
How they looked so disappointed.  
But not shocked.  
They said to the police that he was a big fan of anime and he couldn't help difference between fantasy and reality.  
Deciding to escape for another world to meet their ridiculous expectations.  
After that he was giving a choice.  
Either go to juvie or stay on probation and enrol in different school.  
The school that he was now forced to attend was shujin Academy.  
Which is ironic.  
The name shujin sounded a lot like the word Shūjin which meant prisoner.  
Which he was.  
As for his warden that was a difficult question,his probation manger Munehisa iwai and his was a relative of his mother.  
When he was 7 he was told that he had tattoo of a gecko on his neck and if he ever tried to approach you don't talk to him.  
he still didn't like the idea.  
What could he ever gave from this.  
His uncle was a mysterious figure that he knew very little about him other than that he used to be a delinquent when he was younger and he was apparently ok with housing somebody like him with his record.  
She didn't talk about much because she disowned him.

.

.

.

.

Just like me.

.

.

.

.  
(enough)  
(don't think about that) he tried to calm himself.  
(there was nothing he could do)  
(no one at school would know about the accusation)  
(you'll be known as The Mysterious transfer student)  
he smiled a little bit to himself.  
( that was just like one of his anime)  
( it will be a different world)  
( A Whole New World)  
Like a isekai.  
But could he really do it.  
Could he ever just move on.  
To never forgive but to forget the people that have wronged him.  
Start a life a new school and be a regular person.  
With the heart of a good person but the cognitive appearance of a rapist he would never be allowed in any world.  
However the power of corruption and the looming threat of people call themselves Heroes are the least of his worries.  
Because he's trains about to crash.

Xxx

I made this fic in what seemed less then 4 hour.

the hole point of this is a normal person dealing whit all sorts of corruption trying his best to make it while haveing no offences power to change people hearts.

this is a slow burn kind of thing.

but if i do give him powers i had the idea that he would be against the phantom thief.

i don,t agree whit them because they are still terrorist in one way.

This is the train that crashed in the beginning.

Don't forget review^_^


	2. Chapter 1

Naofumi since the first day for coming hear made the habits of coming to the shujin library as much as possible.  
It was a decently quite place aside form the occasional gospinping studetns.

He seriously doubted if they ever stopped.

Trying to get engross in the story he turned his attention back to his book which was "the three musketeers". A epic tale of three heroism,Justice and rightness. something he was denied a long time ago.

He tried turning to the next page of the book but just then his arm started to act up. less then two weeks have passed since the train crash of Shibuya and the bruises he got from the collision still haven't left him. What he first got here students of course made assumptions that the bruises were in some act of violence rather than a unfortunate accident.

(there's not much point in telling them) (these people only hear what they want to) satisfied with his low opinion on human morality he tried to push past the pain and go to Next Chapter.

"hi there"somebody called in front of him,But he was interrupted again. Turing attention away form paper naofumi saw a rather attractive girl whit blonde hair in to rather big pig tales. takamak if he remembered correctly. He would not make a conscious effort to remember any girls names in this academy but he remembered kamoshida mentioneing her after his surprising confession.

The gym teacher stated that he had pressured her into sexual relations and overheard classmates admitting to making rumours about her.

(so was accused of something she didn't d-)

(NO)

(stop it)

(she the prettiest girl in the school and she knows it)

(she use her good look to get all the boys trapped around her fingers)

the pain she when though did little to change his view of her. In fact it made her more suspicious.

"haven't seen around,are you new"the girl had one of the worst fake smile on that he never seen which looked platers on. "we go to the same class"he wasn't really trying to get in a conversation, he just hope by answering her questions she would eventually leave. Watching her expression carefully she didn't seem surprised. "really why didn't you introduce yourself"? Asked Ann. "I did"his voice was as monotone as possible"i write my name on the chalk board". "ou urr" the fashion model panicked and sludge a bit. "sorry I'm bad at names".  
She began twirling her left pigtail with her left index finger"do you mind if I sit here"she asked.

"no"he respond. Ann clapped both her hands together "great il- "you can't sit here"naofumi didn't miss a beat as he tried to dismiss her as quickly as possible. The quarter American lost her face where she was effective shot down, Ann was slightly discoursed and infuriated by him but she held back her feelings to gain back momentum.

(dose she really think I fall for that)

"my name Ann takamaki what's your?"she tried to act politely as possible and failing miserable. "naofumi, now will you leave me alone". Just when he thought she would lie again or walk away in disgust Ann said something that was honestly truthful.

"you don't have to be such ass!" Ann stamped her foot down in her protest in a show of frustration.

(so this was her ture face) The would of been shield hero normally wouldn't to get involved whit anything whit a women ever again. Maybe since his betrayal but naofumi had notice when someone was acting and she was fall of hole.

(I'm not the same idiot I was back then)

Naofumi put the book down and landed forward on the desk like he was a manger interviewing someone that what a job. "what do you want form me"he was never one to loss sight of his gaols and he didn't intend to start now. Ann however was really never meant for the show businesses as she herself was a honest type of person,prove of none existing acting skills was in the sound of her voice. "I didn't want anything from you"ann was trying her best to deflect that and continue with the conversation. He didn't buy it.

"did you know the rumours about me"he said carefully watching her facial expression. "rumours what rumour?"She tried to seem surprised

.

.

.

.

. The to most students that were often the target of miss speculation shared a awkward moment that was more like a stare down. "I know you living"he accused. "I'm telling you I don't". "one of the girls overheard that you whit some other people saying that you were going to see me about the rumours". And just like that the false pretences ann takamaki panicked for a second like she was a dear caught in headlights. "

Wha!? She was Caught red handed.

" how did yo-who was it!?"stumbling over her own she was completely defenceless. "Their was nobody that overhead you, but judging by you reaction I was right"naofumi didn't bother to hid his condensing smirk at the blonde bimbo that thought she could trick him.

The model just stood they're shocked at how easily the plans was derailed. Nothing was going as played. "you met sexually predator before hand so you wouldn't have come whit out protection, In guessing you brought the other transfer students- Ann visibly flinched at how accurate he was.

"akira ren". Naofumi felt like laughing when ann looked over and saw the person he mentioned was hiding behind the bookcase.

Laughing at them.

The Scarlett clad phantom thief finally accepting her cover was blown truly looked at him for the first time since they spoke. "year I did know"her fist were balled and her teeth were clenched" but there's something from you I still have to know"! Naofumi gaze met her and in it he saw a bright fire of determination and resolve. She didn't need the other guy as a bodyguard, she was more than happy to fight him by herself. He would never admit it. But he respected that quality.

"whether you have to say doesn't matter" slowly rising from the chair he stood taller than her. " I can't trust a single word that comes from your mouth" his words for cold but true and just like that he walked out of the library. Ann had the nerve to call him out after that but she knew when she was beaten, this situation was complicated anyway. On one hand he is a bastard that try to force himself on a girl but on the other hand everybody already knew about his crimes.

He doesn't seem guilty or remotely happy about anything, is this just how someone with his crimes repents. Everybody already knew what he did. Is there really a need to steal his heart?.


	3. i'm not target practise

The day after They stole kamoshida heart the phantom thieves had decided to meat up on the school roof.

"are you sure we're doing the right thing"

Ann couldn't help but speak her mind about the current situation.  
Ryuji was completely taken back by what she said "what the hell, what gotten in to you!?"  
The former track team prize sprinter was so surprised he nearly fell of the table he was sitting on.  
"I thought out of everybody here you would of totally been ready to get this asshole"!?  
Ann griped her none-carbonised bottled drink harder in frustration the moment ryuji said that.  
Sakamoto seemed to notice his mistake and looked guilty.  
"sorry" he look quietly in shame.  
Shaking her head slowly from side to side she forgave him "its all right".  
"as much as a hate it I agree whit ryuji "morgana or Mona the cat was sitting on one of the abounded school desks as well.  
"is something troubling you lady ann" mona asked.  
The fashion model didn't know what quite to say back.  
"are we really sure we should change that guys heart".  
Ann knew that they really should take it anyway but she couldn't help question Their motives.  
Excluding her all the thieves of heart had a look of shock on Their face as soon as Ann made that suggestion.  
All of them had agreed that every target should be unanimous but for such a person they thought the answer would be obvious.  
"lady Ann what brought apron this change of heart" morgana was oblivious how ironic he was "don't tell me you have fallen under his that bastard charms" even whit the face of a feline his emotion were easy to read.  
Ryuji responded whit his trade mark catch phrase.  
"for real!?"  
Ann face blushed in anger and embalmment just at the thought of such a thing.  
"hell no!"  
The part-time fashion model stamped her foot on the ground.  
"you could of fooled me" said ruuji.  
"any one could of fooled you" morgana couldn't resist but mock him.  
Usually the blonde thug would of gotten in to another fight but he for once saw the bigger picture.  
Ann went back on her seat when they had Their eyes on her, she was never good whit pressure nervously playing whit her hair to calm down.  
"I mean is there even a point to target him, everybody know already what he did".  
after what, happened to her best friend Ann undoubtedly had some feeling about naofumi.  
No question.  
But she still had reservations.  
"why are we targeting him again?" ann asked.  
morgana could never be angry whit the one he consider the love of her life, his long black tail was swing left to right like he was in thought.  
"because he is a awful person and deserved to face justice" the cat side without a hit of hesitation.  
"for once we agree on something" ryuji said as he kicked his legs back and forth in the air.  
Ann eyes narrowed.  
"I agree, he is a horrible persona and he has got something coming "her tone was leaving no room for augment in her tone.  
"but he seemed different somehow "her stare somewhat soften.  
"he didn't feel anything like that basted kamoshida".  
The silent ren took his rope as a leader seriously and spoke his peace.  
"we can find out if he's in mementos".  
Resolving the issues whit few words they pulled out Their phones.  
"it's a hit".


	4. joke chapter not a family guy

All the students at shujin had were on their trip to Hawaii and the teacher received no complaints.  
One of the newer transfer students and phantom thief kasumi yoshizawa was enjoying it to.  
Right now the red head gymnast was havering the time of her life in a tourist shop.  
Times like this is best to relax and enjoy the simpler thing even if people think it's student.  
Her leader of the phantom thieves or the (emotional terrorists) as he like to call them hates it here.  
The trip was mandatory.  
She respected him and he was the only one who agreed whit her that people should be more independent  
Kasumi had a idea and had a rather shot eating grin.  
Creeping up behind him she lifted her hands and prepared to say something.  
"konichi"  
She breathed in  
"WAAAAA!"  
She dug her hands in to his sides and felt as he his entire body jumped from her touch, not matter how the stoic leader tried to play or off it was oblivious he was scared.  
Turing around rather slowly kasumi saw his usually angry face look even more irritable.  
Naofumi was a smart person and definitely figured out who tried to surprising the second it happened.  
The gymnast keep looking at him waiting for what even response he was going to give to her.

.

.

.

.  
(Smack)  
Kasumi kneeled over in pain when naofumi suddenly hit her in the chest with a wooden baseball bat that came out of nowhere.  
"oh my god Meg you scared me "he said in the most monotone voice ever.  
Xxx  
yes this was based off Family Guy.  
And this is a joke chapter.


End file.
